The Next Rikudo Sennin
by Flash of Darkness
Summary: A young boy meets a man that will unleash the Strongest being of all time. Waiting for further feedback to update
1. Chapter 1

The Next Rikudo Sennin

AN: This is my First Serious Fic please give me some Helpful Criticism and I Don't Own Naruto.

A Small boy around 6 years old runs through the streets of konoha with a mob chasing him. They are armed with pitchforks and knifes, today is October 10th and it is his birthday. He never knew why he was constantly berated and beaten especially on his birthday. But today that would all change. He trips on a rock and the mob catches up quickly they surround him before he can stand up. Then they begin to beat him cut him then two men grab him by the arms and crucify him on a nearby wall they take turns throwing kunai they were pretty accurate even chunin and genin were joining in. They all left about 3 hours later what was left was the boy Naruto laying in a pool of blood then out of nowhere ANBU show up and take him to the hospital and alert the hokage of the boys condition. The hokage swiftly walks to the hospital to visit Naruto. This is the 100th attempt on his life and he was only 6. The reason he isn't dead yet is because 6 years ago his parents Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze the 4th Hokage and the Yellow flash of konoha. Naruto's Inheritance and family is an S class Secret. ( **AN: This is where the story becomes Narutos POV.)** I open my eyes slowly then I remember what happened last night and realize where I am. Then I look to my right and there's is the 3rd hokage he must be here to ask me what happened. Then he says Naruto do you remember what happened last night he always says this he thought. Then he says yeah jiji the villagers beat me again even worse this time well jiji I gotta go see ya! Naruto walks out of the hospital he then starts feeling the eyes the eyes that bore into him with hate and anger for no reason at least that's what he thinks. He hears them start to chase him again in clear daylight this time. He quickly runs to the nearest alleyway only to find it a dead end they close in on him then suddenly a man with a hood on drops into the alleyway yells AMATERASU! Then all the villagers melt away he grabs Naruto who had passed out from shock.

4 Hours Later

Huh Where am I Naruto says, you are in my hideout near the valley of the end says the man. Naruto says who are you the man responds who am I? I'm your grandfather Madara Uchiha. That's impossible says Naruto he died fighting Hashirama. That's what people think says the man but he never came back to finish me he says as he lifts his hood and as for why I'm your grandfather after the fight I was taken care of by a woman an uzumaki we had a child and we named her Kushina she was your mother but whats kind of funny your father was a descendant of Hashirama here let me take this seal off of you. He then sends chakra through the seal on Naruto and Narutos eyes begin to burn in his left eye is the Mangekyo Sharingan in the right is the Rinnegan. Madara looks at Naruto with shock Mangekyo and Rinnegan at this age he thinks. Madara says Naruto we will begin your training soon.

1st Year of training

Jutsu: Katon: Great fire annihilation

Katon: Great fire Destruction

Pretty much every one of madaras jutsu.

All Basic Jutsu

Shadow Clones

Rasengan (Stolen from konoha Jutsu library

Hiraishin(AN: In my story the hiraishin is in his blood)

Shadow Style: Black death( My Original Jutsus they are OP)

Shadow Style: Dark mist

Genjutsu:

All Sharingan based Genjutsu

All Magen Style

Summoning Techniques:

Wolfes

Demon Foxes

Tigers

Bloodline Techniques:

Kamui

All Rinnegan Paths

Amaterasu

Yasaka Magatama

Wood release

Storm release

Year 2 of Training

Jutsu: Katon: Great fire annihilation

Katon: Great fire Destruction

Pretty much every one of madaras jutsu.

All Basic Jutsu

Shadow Clones

Rasengan (Stolen from konoha Jutsu library

Hiraishin(AN: In my story the hiraishin is in his blood)

Shadow Style: Black death( My Original Jutsus they are OP)

Shadow Style: Dark mist

Genjutsu:

All Sharingan based Genjutsu

All Magen Style

Summoning Techniques:

Wolfes

Demon Foxes

Tigers

Bloodline Techniques:

Kamui

All Rinnegan Paths

Amaterasu

Yasaka Magatama

Wood release

Storm release

Sage Techniques:

Six paths sage mode (Unlocks it within his blood)

Kyuubi Chakra form (Bonded with kurama)

Years 3 and 4 make his strength the same as the nine tails and his chakra levels Beyond Nine tails but with his nine tails chakra form he is god.

In his 5th and 6th years he Learns to Mold elements into whatever he wants a building a landscape for training campfires.

Naruto is now 12 and is the strongest ninja on the planet. In his sleep he had killed madara on accident and had been told to take the EMS he did. This causes him to go to konoha at in 3 months time.

3 Months later

Naruto heads to konoha wearing black Anbu pants Black boots and a Black Haori with Red Flames with the Kanji on the back for Death. He goes to the hokage tower requesting to see hiruzen. He enters the room then out of nowhere 4 ANBU surround him Hiruzen says who are you what you don't remember me jiji Naruto says Naruto! Oh thank kami where have you been he says. I've been training with my grandfather for the last 6 years. Naruto flares his chakra Hiruzen immediately tenses up at its potency.

Well Naruto you've become stronger than me I can tell what is your jutsu capabilities

(Hands paper)

OH MY GOD NARUTO you have these jutsus plus the Bloodlines uh yeah says Naruto. I'm putting you on a team with Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha ok. Yeah that's fine jiji would you like to know who my grandfather is though Yeah who is he says hiruzen his name was Madara Uchiha well Naruto this is interesting.

The next day

Naruto arrives where his team meeting is and sees a boy his age with raven black hair dark eyes and a blue windbreaker with the Uchiha insignia on it and a girl with pink hair and green eyes. Then they hear a poof and see a man with gravity defying silver hair his name is kakashi hatake.

He says all of you will tell me a little something about yourselves. Your like's dislikes and your dreams for the future. Pinky you go first

I'm Sakura Haruno my likes are looks at Sasuke and blushes my dislikes are ramen and annoying people my dreams for the future are looks at Sasuke again.

I'm Sasuke Uchiha my likes are none of your business my dislikes are a certain man and my dream for the future is to kill that certain man.

I'm Naruto Uchiha Namikaze my likes are my Jutsus Kurama and My Bloodlines my Dislikes are the villagers and Senju my dreams fpr the future are to become the strongest ninja ever.

Kakashi says you passed the genin test but you haven't taken my test yet.

Next Chapter Godly Naruto?

Cya next time on the next Rikudo Sennin.


	2. More training and an Update

**Hey guys Flash of Darkness here with another chapter of The next Rikudo Sennin. I'm glad it was enjoyable for some enjoy this chapter!**

You may have passed the Genin test but you haven't passed my test Kakashi says. You all go home and don't eat breakfast you'll throw up. "Bullshit"says Naruto Naruto then shunshins away to training ground 44 the Forest of Death to practice his new move "Heaven Concealed" his Grandfather used it with Susanoo's and the Rinnegan.(AN: I want some input on which jutsus you want Naruto to learn.)

Narutos Chakra levels were Beyond Kuramas but could still go higher so it was easy to Perform Heaven Concealed. He was also adding Elements to the Rasengan (AN: This is from another author I liked the name if you can guess the author you deserve a cookie) He created Rasengan:Super nova and (My Original one) Rasengan:Rock bullets which had rocks or boulders around the rasengan and before impct the rocks flew t n opponent. Super nova had even more wind chakra than Rasenshuriken so it got bigger creating a large rasengan that Explodes on impact. After practicing jutsu he left and went to go rest for the morning.

 **THE END**

 **I know this was short but I want to make this story last some ok.**

 **and I wanna know your input on pairings it will be a 2 girl harem**

 **Hinata**

 **Ino**

 **Sakura**

 **TenTen**

 **Temari**

 **Haku**

 **an OC girl**

 **Yugito-Nii**

 **Tayuya**

 **And that's it I wont write another chapter until I get the pairing input finalized so I know what I'm doing please Leave a review it helps and boosts my determination.**

 **Cya,Sincerely**

 **Flash of Darkness AKA Your Boi**


	3. Kakashi's Test

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

 **well um ive noticed an influx in views so I decided to do another chapter again I need those votes for the pairings here are the current standings**

 **Hinata 0**

 **Ino 0**

 **Tenten 0**

 **Temari 0**

 **Hinata and Sakura 1**

 **Ino and Sakura 0**

 **Tenten and Temari 0**

 **Sakura 0**

 **well enjoy this chapter Please Review!**

Naruto had arrived at Training ground 7 (I believe its 7) to take kakashi's "test". He had taken the liberty of studying kakashis likeness finding out that his dad was kakashis sensei and that kakashis Test was just Teamwork that's it. So he would have to win it for Sasuke and Sakura. Finally he looks over and see the 2 walking side by side mostly because Sakura was asking him on a date. Then he hears sakura scream WHERES SENSEI! Naruto says Hell if I Know. Just then they all hear a Shunshin WHY'D YOU TAKE SO LONG Sakura screams.

I got lost on the road of life says Kakashi Well lets get this show on the road. What your going to do is steal these two bells by noon come at me like you want to kill me BEGIN Sasuke and sakura immediately fall back into the forest. But Naruto doesn't he just stands there with his eyes closed and then he opens his eyes revealing the EMS in the left eye and the Rinnegan in the other with a clam but angry looking face. Kakashi is taken aback by the Eyes and the Dark chakra Waving off of Naruto who by his reports was weak(Sarutobi helped Naruto by making Kakashi underestimate him) Then in a flash a black one Naruto stands infront of Kakashi. Naruto had his fist planted in kakashis chest and when he pulled his fist back Kakashi went flying through multiple trees. A light ringing could be heard Naruto had both bells already Naruto scoffs Your a jonin I got the bells in one minute.

How did he get this power thought sasuke. Oh My god GO NARUTO CHAAA! Thought Sakura.

You Pass says Kakashi weakly( Ok before people get angry yes this is a godlike Naruto but I will make new enemys to stunt him and I know some will be pissed that Kakashi just got fucking wrecked.) Bye says Naruto in a monotone voice as he shunshin away. Sasuke stands there shock that Naruto had this power he agrily strikes tree and barely puts a hole in it he then takes his leave. Sakura just Thinks mybe I should give naruto a chance he is pretty hot and that power he is stronger than sasuke she then walks home.

 **Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter remember if you cn give me any ideas or a review that really makes me happy I would like that. Also Put your votes in for the Pairing here are the standings**

 **Hinata 0**

 **Ino 0**

 **Tenten 0**

 **Temari 0**

 **Hinata and Sakura 1**

 **Ino and Sakura 0**

 **Tenten and Temari 0**

 **Sakura 0**

 **OC girl 0**

 **Tayuya 0**

 **A Reviewers OC (post a review with a Character their Looks and powers) 0**

 **Well Cya Guys**

 **Next time on The Next Rikudo Sennin**

 **Trip to the Land of Wave!**


	4. Trip to the land of wave

**Ok guys you ready for another chapter**

 **Disclaimer:i do not own naruto.**

 **Here are the vote standings**

 **Hinata 1**

 **Temari 2**

 **Haku and sakura 1**

 **Sakura and hinata 2**

 **Hinata and haku and ino 1**

 **Tenten 1**

 **Tayuya 1**

 **and i believe thats it remember to leave a review and vote.**

Chapter 4: A Trip to the land of Wave

Team 7 had completed 44 C rank 2 B Rank and 1 A rank and still needed more action( im putting in the b ranks and a ranks for naruto being so strong and the hokage assign them an S rank protect an old man from bandits and possibly An missing nin named Zabuza(Yes they know in my story). They had already made it halfway and this is were our story begins

Naruto do you think sasuke willl ever go on a date with me? Depends says naruto lazily as he shrugs. Then he says that puddle shouldnt be there it hasnt rained in days then all the sudden two figures come in and slash kakashi in half naruto knowing he substituted started running wqith his Mangekyo and Rinnegan Flashing bright the he said Summoning:HELLS GATES (OC Jutsu) All the sudden chains come out Fast and wrap Around Narutos arms. (The chains are Sentient like kisames sword.) Then Naruto sends his arms forword as the chains go out about 25 feet and burn the 2 figures beyond the amaterasus capabilities he then examines the bodies "The demon brothers what are they doing here hmm." says naruto That is interesting says Kakashi who had jumped down after watching the slaughter.

4 Hours Later

Naruto had written a letter to the hokage saying we encountered 2 C-A Rank ninja Naruto sent it by using Summoning:Lightning Tiger. After that they were on their way.

END

 **Please vote for the pairings and review**

 **Next time on the next Rikudo Sennin**

 **Naruto Vs Zabuza, A fight to remember.**

 **oh and for those wanting naruto to be weaker he will be supressing his power to "Dance" with zabuza.**

 **Bye Ja Ne.**


	5. Chapter 5: Naruto vs Zabuza

**Hey guys hope you have enjoyed the last chapters. Sorry for the delay on this one took me longer to get some ideas and finally decide the pairing**

 **Rum roll please the pairing is temari,hinata and sakura**

 **As of right now I can't decide how I will implement temari but it will get done**

 **And there is a new dojutsu that will be revealed in this chapter the eye is red blue white and green it let's naruto control everything life elements and even make new things from thin air he Makes this dojutsu using creation of all things**

 **Bow on to the chapter enjoy!**

Naruto and the gang had just entered tazunas home to see his daughter tsunami making dinner for them and across the room stood a boy with a sullen look on his face. He seemed sad about something. Naruto could sense it then they all sat down and ate until kakashi says what they are there for then the boy known as inari said this "you can't beat gato because your weak and have never felt suffering" this flew past all but naruto he had his eyes close and then they flew open revealing his EMS he then proceeded to Say. What do you know of pain I have been Raped,beaten,mauled by animals,used as target practice for new hyuugas,malnourished and when I wasn't I received cold glares because the fucking villagers can't tell the scroll from a kunai. He then storms out to train in his new dojutsu.

He sighs then reveals an eye he calls the elemental eye (not permanent name need suggestions) he then builds a compound a shopping area basically a small village then he uses creation of all things and makes 80 random people then tells the people that this is a new village called naruzi and that he will be back at a later date then he says creation of all things again and makes 2 shinobis of sannin caliber and one of homage caliber and appoints one as narukage and the others as sannin but to train new shinobi for naruzi.

Then he walks away feeling happy(the reason I want him to do these things is to make him seem like a god.) He then returns to the house and goes to sleep.

Next day

Naruto had awaken and had breakfast then went to help with he bridge. He helped build it all in one hour but then him kakashi sakura and sasuke heard rumbling then they saw a man with a big sword and a girl with a mask on

Zabuza of the mist huh says kakashi well looks like I've made a name for myself. Then naruto says you haven't impressed me at all your barely above a tenketsu jounin ha. Then zabuza rushes at naruto then naruto says WOOD STYLE DEEP FOREST EMERGENCE Then FIRE STYLE: GREAT FIRE ANNIHILATION then zabuza says the jitsu of madara uchiha naruto replies that's my grandfather. Zabuza says hah like a brat like you are madaras grandson then narutos eyes swirl into the EMS. Zabuza says oh shit then naruto rushes forword punching zabuza sending him flying then says BLACKHOLE RASENGAN and throws it at the girl sucking her in killing her quickly.( this is suppressed naruto he's at the 8 tails chakra level) he then says ZABUZA YOU HAVE DISGRACED MY GRANDFATHERS NAME AND FOR THAT I CANNOT FORGIVE YOU HEAVEN CONCEALED,then a giant meteor hits zabuza then another one lands on top of it destroying the bridge then naruto raises his hands building a bridge in seconds using his eye while concealing

It behind a genjutsu insensible to normal ninja. He then says well since that's over I'm going to meditate.

 **THE END**

 **Ell guys that ends it I tried to make it longer just need more ideas and reviews I would like to say all who follow this story thank you I never thought this dumb story would catch at all and I thank all who even took time to read well see ya next time on the next rikudo sennin.**

 **Next time on the next rikudo sennin**

 **Chapter 6: CRA**


End file.
